


Orange Sky Kisses

by CatHeights



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows how to turn an orange sky blue. Written for picfor1000's challenge 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Sky Kisses

John reaches for the lamppost, convinced that without an anchor, he'll keep tumbling. The pole slips through his fingers, yet he stops falling, ass hitting the ground.

"Oh God. It wasn't enough they drugged you. They had to shoot you too. John, stay with me."

Rodney's hand is warm against his cheek, and he understands why he stopped falling. Rodney anchored him.

He looks upward. "Wow, the sky is orange."

"It's more pink than orange, but that's not important now. I need to stop the bleeding. Teyla! Over here."

John winces. "Don't yell."

"Sorry."

Rodney looks far too worried. It's the sky's fault. "Rodney, I think you need to kiss me, and then the sky will turn blue." John's proud that he's figured out how to make things right.

"Teyla, help me. He's bleeding out, and still as high as a kite. Where's Lorne?"

"Major Lorne should be here in ten minutes."

John gasps a few times before managing to talk. It's really hard to breathe. He remembers Rodney complaining about pollution levels—that must explain it. "I don't like orange skies, but I like kissing you. You know that don't you, Rodney, that I like kissing you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

"Just kiss him, McKay."

_Where did Ronon come from?_

"With you watching?" Rodney's voice almost squeaks. "Oh I don't think so. I'll pass on the exhibitionism."

"It's a kiss. What's the big deal?" Ronon sounds amused.

A sharp pain bites into his side. "Ouch."

"Sorry," Teyla says. "This will help with the bleeding."

"It's okay." John watches Rodney glare at Ronon.

"If he wanted a kiss, he should have thought about that before getting drugged and shot, and scaring the living daylights out of me."

"Hey." John frowns. He blinks as everything turns orange. He can't see Rodney.

"John! Can you hear me? You can have your kiss. Just stay with us."

He's falling again, the air ripped from his lungs, but then Rodney kisses him, and it's all right. It's not their best kiss—he can taste Rodney's panic—but it's better because as the orange shifts to darkness, John understands what's happening. He's falling through time, kiss by kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The first time Rodney kisses him, they're just a bit drunk. Okay, if he's honest, they're both wasted. Rodney trips, and John struggles to keep him upright. As Rodney raises his head their lips brush. John thinks nothing of it until Rodney's mouth touches his again, tongue sliding over his bottom lip. John's eyes widen in surprise, but he goes with it. Rodney's a damn good kisser. He moves his hands to Rodney's hips and finds himself kissing empty air.

"I can't believe I did that." Rodney stumbles backward.

"Rodney?" John curses his alcohol-fogged brain. Why does Rodney look terrified?

"Don't hit me."

"What?"

"It's not my fault, because we're really drunk, and you do stupid things when you're drunk. But people don't always remember what they do when they're drunk, right?"

John meets Rodney's imploring gaze with a completely confused one. Before he can respond, they're interrupted by several drunk villagers.

The next day they act as if it never happened. Yet sometimes at night, John thinks about how right kissing Rodney felt and how he wants to do it again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The first time he kisses Rodney is a few days after his rescue from that damn Sanctuary's time dilation field. He's had trouble sleeping, and Rodney of course notices.

"You look like shit. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Rodney. Thanks for the insult, though."

"You're...." Rodney stops, mouth thinning into a displeased line. "Are you free? How about my room, movie night?"

That's the best idea he's heard in months. John breaks into a wide smile. "Sounds like a plan."

He follows Rodney back to his quarters, giving an absent nod to Rodney's movie choice, as he toes off his shoes and lies down on the bed.

Once he's queued up the movie, Rodney joins him on the bed. John takes a deep breath and moves so his head rests on Rodney's stomach. He feels Rodney's breath freeze and then resume with a whoosh. John smiles. Rodney's hand moves through his hair, and the tension eases from his body.

After a few minutes, John raises his head and looks at Rodney and then he's moving, hands cupping Rodney's face as he kisses him, letting go of months of desperation. The movie is forgotten as they continue to kiss, desperation easing into desire, and all of it feeling so damn right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

John falls, experiencing kiss after kiss.

A silly morning kiss with a non-caffeinated, grumpy Rodney.

We cheated fate once again kisses.

No matter the circumstance, one truth remains—Rodney is what makes everything right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The sound of snoring wakes him. Rodney's asleep, head resting on the side of his medical bed. He reaches out and rests a hand on Rodney's head.

Rodney wakes and blinks blearily at him. "God, you're still drugged. You've got that sappy smile."

"Nice to see you too, Rodney." John scowls. "I do not have a sappy smile. What happened?"

"I told you the moment we stepped through the gate that planet was bad news. And then the pollution readings were off the charts. You have to seriously have a death wish to poison the atmosphere that badly."

"That's why the sky was orange, I remember."

"It was pink."

"Whatever."

"I also told you not to drink that hallucinogenic swill." Rodney crosses his arms.

"Because you thought it was lemonade not because you thought it would hurt me. Wait, was it really a hallucinogen?"

"Mostly, hence it making you loopier and more stupid than normal."

John pulls out his best grin. "You're just saying that because you were worried."

"Yes." Rodney looks grim.

"Hey." John touches the inside of Rodney's arm and leans in. As they kiss, he reflects that Rodney's eyes are blue just like the sky should be.


End file.
